


a Hero's Kiss

by Azlinne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Sickness, Warning of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: An AU Where Roman is cursed to break any magic spell with a kiss, but he lives in a magical world where Fairies grant wishes to newborn babies and kissing someone could suddenly destroy a person’s life. So he spends his days avoiding love and rescuing anyone who has been cursed or locked away in towers.





	1. A hero's bad beginnings

When Roman was born the fairies came ready and willing to grant parents wishes for their children. Each fairy would grant one wish and for the most part, everyone wishes for the same things: Health, Beauty and to find true love. Roman’s parents were different though, in that though they did care and hope their son became all of those things, what they asked for was a strong spell. A spell that would break other spells… with that, they thought Roman would have it all. Fame was a strong wish, money stronger and to become royalty though was an Impossible wish unless you break the curse on a princess. It was a loophole of sorts but not one that was well thought out. Yes, in the end, Roman was able to breathe curses with a kiss but also wishes… By the time Roman was ten his parent’s beauty and health had dried up, now they were on their deathbeds as roman could do nothing. He ended up on the streets shortly after.

It was on the streets Roman had met Virgil, he was a year younger than him but knew the streets better than anyone. As their friendship grew stronger Roman had learnt many things about him. Things like how his parents had been on the street before him and as such he only ever got one fairy willing to visit him. Virgil like Roman’s parents had been granted the wish of health and this time Roman vowed to not break that wish to not have another death on his hands. As seasons changed and day’s turned to years Roman and Virgil grew closer still, steps away from dating they just needed to say the words. Only Roman had never told him about his curse not once did it show up in conversation. Roman knew it had to happen soon but it was never the right time, just the way that Virgil smiles and laughed was enough to make Roman forget every worry he had and just be happy in the moment. It was that feeling though that would be their undoing…

Late one night in the quiet of a meadow not far from town the two watched the stars, their hands met for a moment before their cheeked reddened. Virgil had a soft smile on his face like everything was right in the world, Roman couldn’t help but lean in not really thinking of what his body language suggested just knowing it felt right and at that moment everything was. Vigil’s lips touched his in a simple and sweet kiss, then came a laugh, a small giggle really as Virgil’s lovestruck eyes met Roman’s once more before glancing back at the sky and getting comfortable once more this time wrapped up close to Roman. They fell asleep like that till a nightmare raced through Roman’s head, Virgil laying sick and dying all because his kiss had ruined his health and whatever other wishes were granted to him just like his parents, it was enough to snap him away in a cold sweat as guilt twisted in his stomach. If he stayed he’d be forced to watch someone else he loved die because of him. Roman was trembling as he slowly removed himself from Virgil’s side, he wasn’t a child like he had been when his parents died but that didn’t mean he knew how to deal with this any better and in his tired and panicked mind he did the only thing that made sense to him; he ran.


	2. Logan

Logan was born to a rather ordinary family, or at least that was what he was told, for him the only life he knew was one of riches. Whatever he wanted was granted to him through the grace of gold, it wasn’t until he was eight though that he found out where the endless riches came from. Logan was the second oldest in a family of ten, and every time a child was born his parents had used the child’s wishes for more and more wealth Logan had been the first one in the family without a single wish on him and as the family grew he slowly realised that he was the start of all the pain his sickly sibling had been given in life. Sure they had the money for medicine and they made sure that each child was well cared for but for his older brother Emile it wasn’t enough that they were just taken care of. Emile with his gifts of good health, smarts, strength and, kindness was constantly by their sides with stories of heroes and bravery mixed with messages of kindness and surviving heartbreak, he was the rock that every sibling clinged to, even Logan. Logan who also had his fair share of sick days and rarely was able to visit his sibling in case they made one another sick again Emile was his only real lifeline and as he grew older it was Emile who gave him not only his love for knowledge and books but also his opportunity to actually get out of their parents house and open a quiet little bookshop in the town square with his beloved older brother. 

It was there that Logan had met Roman, now a charismatic adventure Roman had come to the bookshop hoping to find stories and legends of Cursed people in need of rescuing. Emile was happy to help and in the span of a week, Roman had appeared a the shop every day slowly drawing Logan’s attention and affection in the process. By the eighth day, Logan had all but confirmed his wish to go with him even if that meant leaving the only home he had ever known. Maybe it was foolish maybe it was the sort of thing he always saw his brother doing not him, but here he was all dressed to leave with maps and language books along with potions to help Roman fight whatever may come their way. Asking was the easy part Logan was so forward and upfront it wasn’t hard and Roman not knowing anything of Logan’s reasoning was actually kind of relieved to know he had someone to talk to him on his long lonely travels. Now all they needed to do was find their next target, A castle with a captured prince and a Basilisk.


End file.
